Letters
by Karebear4Christ
Summary: Final Update! I finally updated the last chapter ; I hope ya'll like! R&R please!
1. Going out!

Letters

_Dear Sammy_

_A letter written by Casey Warren Acosta_

_To Samantha Jo Keyes_

_Dear Sammy,_

_I'm not sure if our feelings are the same_

_So I'm taking a risk by saying this_

_I don't know what you're response will be_

_So here it goes_

_Dear Sammy_

_I do believe I am in love_

_Not with anyone_

_Other then you_

_If I were to die today_

_I'd hope I'd have had the chance to_

_Say how I feel_

_Sammy, I AM in love with you!_

_Dear Sammy_

_You're the only one who can_

_Make me nervous_

_My heart leaps at your sight_

_I hope you feel the same_

_Otherwise _

_I may as well have ended_

_Our friendship_

_But Sammy_

_I just can't keep it a secret anymore._

_Dear Sammy_

_I do believe I am in love_

_Not with anyone_

_Other than you_

_If I were to die today_

_I'd hope I'd have had the chance to_

_Say how I feel _

_Sammy, I AM in love with you! _

_Dear Sammy _

_Dear Sammy_

_I do believe I love you,_

_Yes I do _

_I believe that _

_I love you _

_Samantha Jo Keyes_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_Dear Casey_

_A letter written by Samantha Jo Keyes_

_In response to Dear Sammy_

_Dear Casey_

_I pondered this for hours and hours_

_But now I know_

_That I don't have to hide anymore_

_We have the same feelings._

_Dear Casey_

_Dear Casey_

_Nothing can break us now_

_Not Heather_

_Not my mother_

_Not anyone_

_It will be just be us_

_So Casey_

_I do believe I love you!_

_Dear Casey_

_Marissa was right_

_All along_

_I think we both knew it_

_But were to afraid to show it_

_But now I think we need to be bold_

_So_

_Dear Casey_

_Dear Casey_

_Nothing can break us now_

_Not Heather_

_Not my mother_

_Not anyone_

_It will just be us_

_So Casey_

_I do believe I love you!_

_Dear Casey_

_Dear Casey_

_I know now that_

_We have the same_

_Feelings_

_So now Casey_

_I tell you again_

_I do believe_

_That I love you,_

_Casey Warren Acosta_

_I LOVE YOU!_

Heather Acosta

My brother is driving me crazy!

Why?

'Cause he's dating Sammy

Sammy!

Ugly, loser, Sammy!

How could he do this to me?

How?!

I promise I will break them up!

I will!

No matter what!

Sammy has drawn the last straw!

She has taken my brother

But she won't get away!

I will break then apart somehow no matter if

It breaks poor Sammy's heart!

OH CRAP! What if it breaks Casey's heart?

Oh well he'll get over it. Won't he?

Now I just have to figure out how to break them up!

So I can get my brother back!

Marissa McKenzie

Sammy and Casey are together finally!

They waited till high school but at least they're together.

I knew I was right about them

You could see it when they first met, if you looked hard enough.

Now I, as Sammy's friend, have to make sure that Heather won't

Break them up it's up to me to make sure that Sammy doesn't get

Hurt like Danny hurt

ME!

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Dot**

Wow!

Marissa was right; we should have been able to tell.

Its too bad that she wasn't right about Danny!

Now that Casey and Sammy are together Heather will probably

Try and break them up!

I promised myself that I would keep an eye on Heather

for Sammy.

Right now,

Only Sammy has a boyfriend we as friends need to help

them stay together!

**Holly  
**

Casey and Sammy

Together forever

As long as we

Get in Heather's way

Heather won't succeed in breaking

Them up!

Not with me being Sammy's friend!

Sammy and Casey

They are happy!

And it will stay that way

Because I won't let Heather get in

The way!

Sammy and Casey

Don't fret about Heather

You've got friends like me, Marissa, Dot and Billy.

Heather won't get past us!

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Sammy**

Its ninth grade for me,

tenth for Case.

We're finally going out!

* * *

Marissa was right about us, that's for sure

To bad she wasn't about Danny

I am a bit worried

About Heather she'll

Probably find a way to break us up!

Anyways I'm so happy

Case is too!

Now that may sound girly but we are!

We waited forever!

I hope I'll be able to see what Heather's scheme is BEFORE

It breaks us up!

I 3 Case (girly I know but its true)

**Casey**

We did it!

We got up the nerve!

We even told everyone!

Samantha Jo Keyes and I,

Casey Warren Acosta

Are going out!

It took us till high school but we still

Made it!

It started with the Dear Sammy letter I wrote

I carried it with me all the time trying to find the

Right moment to tell her

And one day she found it!

A few days later after she hadn't talked

To me at all she replied with the Dear Casey letter

That was last summer

She had just gotten out of eighth grade once we school started

I finally asked her out!

She said, "Sure, Case!"

Normally I don't like that name but when Sammy says

It I don't mind I kind of like it

I still just call her Sammy

I really hope Heather won't break us up!

Sometimes Heather drives me crazy!!

**Billy**

Has the world become perfect?

Nah, just a little portion has

Cause Sammy and Casey are

Finally going out!

I could tell Casey liked her from the start

.

Too bad they didn't get together sooner!

Now I hope no one reads this because:

I might ask Holly out. I mean

She's just so pretty

And funny

And smart

And funny!

Whoa! I'm off subject

.

Sammy and Casey are together!

Casey's stupid little sister will probably

Try to break them up!

No matter if I go out with Holly or not I promise I won't let Heather break them up!

If that happed Casey would be devastated!

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Hudson**

Okay so Sammy's in ninth grade.

It was her first week at high school.

After school on Wednesday

She ran over here and said she had a surprise.

When she told me I wasn't very surprised

I may be old but I could see the romance between them.

Wonder that they dint go out sooner

.

Who knows?

Just an old mans thoughts.

**Grams (Rita)**

Sammy came home the first week of high school really happy

Friday and Wednesday she wanted Mac-an-Salsa

On Friday I finally asked her what was up

She just started talking a million miles an hour.

She told me that Casey had asked her out and she had said yes

The first thing I thought was _that's why she wanted Mac-an- salsa twice_

_This week._ M y second was _that's not much of a surprise I'm surprised _

_It didn't happen sooner._ According to Sammy her biggest worry was Heather

I wonder if they'll stay together

Any way I have to go to Hudson's.

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Lady Lana**

When mother first told me, I screamed I was secretly dating

Warren Acosta now my daughter was dating his son. I don't think so!

I might marry Warren Acosta even if it breaks Sammy's heart.

So they'll just have to deal with it!

**Candi Acosta**

Heather came home very upset on Wednesday Sammy did something

Again I thought. "What's wrong Heather?" I asked her.

"Casey" she mumbled." What's wrong with Casey?

"

I asked her. "HE'S DATING SAMMY! THAT'S WHATS WRONG

WITH CASEY!" Heather screamed she stormed up to her room.

I was taken aback. Casey, my son, was dating Sammy, Heather's arch rival.

Why would he do such a thing?

Why?

Is he really in love with her?

Knowing Heather she'll probably try and break them up.

Nothing I can do about it.

**Warren Acosta**

The first week back at school Casey came home super happy!

I probably asked him 10 times what was up. He just said, "Nothing"

He finally told me on Friday, "Okay I'll just tell you! I asked Sammy out and she said,"

yes." then he walked away, my first thought was WHAT?!? I called back after Casey,

"You mean Samantha Keyes?" "Yes!" was his reply. I was freaking. I might marry

Lana Keyes and this would ruin everything!

How could he go off and date her daughter? I am in love with Lana Keyes, even if it

breaks my son's heart

I will marry Lana Keyes!


	2. 4 years later: a wedding

4 Years Later

**Marissa **

I can't believe there getting _married!_

No one even knew they liked each other.

I mean call me crazy

But it was kind of sudden

Being right after high school

and all.

**Dot**

Wow!

Wow!

I can't believe there getting married!

Of all people

They beat Sammy and Casey to it.

Wow!

Wow!

It's crazy!

**Sammy **

I'm still upset that

Casey and I aren't the ones getting married,

we probably never will

all because of stupid

stupid Lady Lana

but hey at least the

newly weds are happy!

**Casey **

Sammy and I wanted to get married as we left high school but,

Thanks to my dad

We can't

The wedding at hand is surprising! Who would have thought?

That he would ever marry!

**Grams**

What a strange thing?

Lana and Warren

And now this.

I still can't believe Lana and Warren would do

That to Casey and Sammy.

But anyway, I always thought it would

Be Casey and Sammy but

Thanks to Lana that won't

Happen

**Hudson **

Sammy is so mad at her mother!

Even at my age I thought it

Would be her and Casey!

I didn't think it would be who it is

I don't even know them that well.

**Heather**

I am so happy!

Even if Sammy

Is my stepsister

That means she can't marry

Casey

Ha hah

As for this wedding I wasn't

Even invited

And I don't care!

**Warren Acosta **

Well Lana and I have been married for two years

Now

I knew it would break Casey

Heart

But I LOVE Lana!

**Lana Keyes Acosta **

Warren and I have been married for two wonderful years

And now

I'm pregnant!!!

I know Warren won't run off

Like Sammy's dad did!

Has for this wedding

We weren't invited.

**Billy Pratt**

Back in the year when

Casey and Sammy had just started going out

I got up the nerve and asked Holly out

She said sure!

And now we're getting married!

Yep, me Billy Pratt getting _**married**_!

I still feel bad for Casey

Thanks to his father and Sammy's

Mother they can't get married!

**Candi Acosta **

Warren remarried; he has been for two years

To Sammy's mom Heather's happy.

I don't really care that he remarried!

I wasn't invited to the wedding either

why would I be?

I don't know them!

**Holly Janquel **(did I spell that right?)**Pratt**

So Billy and I are getting married!

Already!

I'm happy

But sad

Sad for Sammy

Sad for Casey.

I'm glad Billy and I can be together.

But thanks to Lana and Warren

Casey and Sammy don't have that possibility!

I wish I could help them!


	3. The big d and ANOTHER WEDDING!

2 Years Later

**Casey**

This is great!

We're not related!

They finally made a good choice!

Sammy is also super happy!

I know, it's kind of funny that I'm

happy about a divorce.

**Sammy**

I think I'm going crazy!

Casey and I are at different colleges

He called me and told me the news

I screamed!

My mom finally did something right,

Hooray!

I'm happy about a divorce, strange

But oh well.

Oh did I mention there's another wedding.

Too bad it's not ours (yet!)

**Candi Acosta**

Well, Warren divorced again.

So now Casey's happy but

Heather sure isn't in a good mood

I'm probably going to have to listen

To her ranting and raving

I guess I'll just deal with it.

I wonder what broke them up.

**Heather**

This is so freaking

Horrible!

Why?!?

Why did they divorce?

Why?!?

Okay I now

Have to put up

With Casey and

Sammy

This is so

Freaking

Horrible!

Okay! I guess I'll deal with it.

My way!

**Marissa**

This is awesome!

Sammy and Casey

Can get married!

Sweet!

I also

I'm excited

About the wedding!

Sammy thought it

Would happen

eventually.

**Holly Pratt**

This is so cool!

Now they have

The chance to be happy!

Awesome!

The new couple

Is interesting

But Sammy thought it

Would happen!

I feel sorry for Lana and Warren's

Two kids: Kyle and Larson

There only like two

And their twins

Its stinks I can't help

Them!

**Dot**

Wow!

Wow!

And another Wow!

Lana and Warren aren't

Married!

Sammy and Casey

Can marry!

Yippee!

Also the new couple

Was a little surprising

But not much!

**Billy Pratt**

Wow two years go bye fast

Casey's extremely happy!

Kyle and Larson are only two

I wonder what'll happen to them.

Anyways, Holly and I have been taking it slow

Our honeymoon was in Denver, Colorado

We went skiing.

Its strange warren has divorced twice.

Hey at least everyone's happy.

Except for the divorcees.

**Hudson**

Wow I can't believe

I am alive to see this happen.

Who knows what will happen next?

Sammy is real happy

I guess I would be to if I was her.

I can't believe Sammy is already turning 20.

Oh, did I mention I am getting married.

**Rita Keyes Gram**

Okay it's strange.

But the same year Lana gets divorced

I marry, and of all people Hudson Elliot Gram.

I still can't believe it.

Or that Sammy's already turning 20.

Casey called and asked if we were doing anything

We're planning a surprise party and just so Sammy is happy

Neither Lana nor Warren is going to be there.

Hopefully, it will be a successful party!

**Lana Keyes Acosta**

WELL I WAS WRONG, MR. ACOSTA

DID PRACTICALLY RUN OFF!

ONLY CAUSE OF A STUPID, STUPID THING!

I THINK I SHOULD KEEP KYLE AND LARSON

BUT MOST LIKELY HE'LL GET THEM!

WHY'D THIS HAVE TO END IN DIVORICE?

WHY?!?

I can't believe mom is getting married!

**Warren Acosta **

Well, Lana and I got a divorce.

Why?

She wanted me to exclude Casey in all the

Family stuff and have him live with Candi.

I said NO WAY!

Casey is still my son no matter what marriage I am in.

I don't know what's got into Lana,

Is it the fact she's finally got a chance to raise her kids right?

Unlike she could Sammy.


	4. Did she say cousins?

6 months later

**Sammy**

Why'd she have to fricking tell me on my

Fricking wedding day.

She told me who my flipping father is!

And it has ruined my day not to mention

Casey's and my life!

**Casey**

Someone tell me how the frick this happens

And our wedding day

Why did she even have to ever flipping tell Sammy and me?

Everything's ruined,

Sammy and my wedding,

EVERYTHING!

**Heather**

It turns out Sammy and Casey won't get married after all.

Why?

Because of who Sammy's father is.

Its funny that I played no part in this.

Sammy Keyes is Casey's and my freaking

cousin!

which means they can't get married

haha

take that Sammy!

**Grams**

Why didn't I realize that Warren and he were related?

Why didn't I?

Why did Lana have to tell her on her wedding day?

I wonder if Sammy and Casey will get out of this.

**Hudson**

All I can say is Sammy and Casey sure are mad at Lana.

I still don't see why she told them today instead of like earlier.

Knowing Sammy and Casey they'll figure a way out of this.

Though I can't figure out how they will.

**Marissa**

Sammy was right all along

Her mom sucks!

What the heck is up with this?

I mean its okay for her to marry Sammy's father's brother,

but not for Sammy to marry her cousin.

That is just not right.

I think I officially hate Lady Lana more than Sammy does

Even though I doubt that's possible.

**Holly**

What the heck?

First Lana declares she's marry Casey's dad

Then declares that they divorced

And now declares that Sammy's father is Warren's brother.

I'm starting to think Ms. Lana Keyes belongs in a mental institute.

And I am pretty sure Sammy, Casey, Marissa, Billy, and Dot

Agree with me.

**Dot**

Well I don't know what to say

I mean couldn't Lady Lana have told Sammy

Earlier like before she even started to like Casey

I mean come on telling them on there wedding

Now that's a new low

Even worse then Heather's

lowest low.

**Billy**

Man, I feel so bad for Casey

Sammy's mom is stinkin' stupid.

I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't know which way's up.

I know they'll find a way out of this.

The only question is…

HOW?

**Lana**

I still don't get why everyone's so mad.

I mean I finally think she's old enough.

It's too bad for her that she became old enough

On her wedding day.

Who cares if she upset?

I mean she wanted to know.

**Warren **

What?

I mean I knew my brother had been married

But then the chick ran off

I didn't have any clue that it was Lana

Or that Sammy was his kid.

So Lana went and ruined my son's life

by telling him this on his and Sammy's

wedding day

How stupid!


	5. welljust read it

Not quite 3 months later

**Sammy**

Wow

This is like something out of my mother's soap opera.

I can't believe she didn't think we would figure out.

i mean I'm not that naive.

all we had to do was talk to my dad

my dad. . . that sounds funny

anyway and see some papers

and now we're

free.

**Casey**

okay...

this is too good to be true

i mean its too... too

fairytale like-in a modern way

i can't believe Lana thought we would

be that stupid as not to talk to Sammy's dad.

every thing's perfect now...

except Heather

**Heather**

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IS THIS CRAZY I MEAN SERIOUSLY PEOPLE

ITS TOO UNREAL

DOES THIS REALLY HAPPEN?

I CAN'T BELIEVE LANA MADE HER STORY SO SEE THROUGH

I MEAN I COULD OF COME UP WITH A BETTER PLAN

THIS SUCKS

SAMMY AND CASEY

AREN'T TRULY

COUSINS!

**Grams**

now...

this is a good, no, great thing

i should've seen through it

but i was too caught up in the moment

anyway, hopefully the wedding will be

soon.

**Hudson**

i knew they'd figure out a way to get out of this.

i just dint know that it would be this soon

or this way. Sammy still hates her mom

but at least the wedding will be

soon, hopefully.

**Marissa**

well

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.

THEY FINALLY CAN GET MARRIED.

BECAUSE, GET THIS, SAMMY'S DAD WAS ACTUALLY

_ADOPTED._

THAT'S RIGHT

_ADOPTED._

so now

Sammy's dad was nice and signed these papers

that say he's (nor Sammy) are blood relatives or legal relatives

of the Acostas then he took on his original last name.

so now they can get married yay!

**Holly**

well... well... well...

thats how ms. lana le'hern(sammy's dad's last name) acosta keyes was able to marry warren.

sammy's dad was adopted. ha,

ms. lana really thought that she could trick casey and sammy

yeah right,

get real,

Lady Lana,

no one can trick your daughter.

**Dot**

this is amazing!

its so awesome!

i can't wait for the wedding.

**Billy**

i knew they would figure this out.

sammy and casey are getting married in four or five months

they dont want to risk having anything else ruin their

wedding.

**Lana**

i have no comment on the recent situation.

**Warren **

well i never knew andrew was adopted.

i still cant believe he's sammy's father

anyway i guess its a good thing he was

adopted now my son at least can be

happy.


	6. Ultimate Wedding :

**Sammy**

The white arch above me glistened in the sun. This day is finally here. Years of trying to stay together, of soap-opera complications, and all those other things. But here we are, it's almost surreal. Today is the day I finally marry Casey Warren Acosta.

At least this way, we have a good story to tell.

**Casey**

Thank God this day is here! Finally! It seems so long over due, so long.

I'm just so glad this day is finally here.

That we can be together now.

I honestly think I could just fly.

**Marissa**

Omigosh! The wedding was sooo beautiful!

Best reception ever!

This is the absolute best day ever for Sammy and Casey!

**Grams**

Finally, Sammy and Casey can be happy. Not even Lana can stop that now. Speaking of Lana, she didn't even bother to come. Truthfully, I think Sammy liked this day even more, without her.

**Hudson**

I could see this all would work out eventually. I'm glad Sammy can be happy now. Maybe some day, she'll even forgive her mother for everything, but I think we all know the answer to that.

**A/N Letters is officially finished! Sammy & Casey Wedding = :) :) :) Hope you liked! Glad to finally finish it!**


End file.
